


Tainted Love

by HighLadyOfTheSith



Series: To the Stars Looked Upon [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Evil Rhys, F/M, Loss of Control, Loss of Sanity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadyOfTheSith/pseuds/HighLadyOfTheSith
Summary: The hero choked as the collar clipped on with an ominous click.“I was going to kill you. Then I remembered that pesky prophecy. You die and I’ll die too.” The villain hummed, easily dragging them backwards.The hero had a sinking feeling. “Let go!” They snarled, reaching up to claw at the collar.The villain patted them on the head and they shuddered. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”OrThe one in which Rhys goes crazy and  lets his magic take over. He quickly sheds his weakness.





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I hope you enjoy!  
> [ My Tumblr! ](https://highladyofthesith.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Join my discord](https://discord.gg/m54A7gd)

Feyre choked as the the magic-nullifying collar clipped on with an ominous click. Stepping back, I admired her form, kneeling in the middle of the cell, hunched over at the unfamiliar weight of the chain, hair slightly disheveled. Watched her tremble as the chain cut off her magic, how she slightly shivered as the cool metal made contact with her skin, how her eyes still had the slightest bit of hope that the Old Rhys would come back. _The Old Rhys was weak. He was blinded by his love, by his kindness. Others took advantage of him, used his kindness to harm those he cared about. Now, no one can walk over him, no one can hurt his loved ones._

“Rhys, please, why are you doing this? What happened to you? I thought you loved me?” She cried, watery eyes pleading with me to stop. But I won’t stop, no one can have her but me, she is a powerful tool, a weapon. I can’t have her be used against me.

“You’re right, I _loved_ you. You were nothing but a weakness for people to use against me, all they had to do was take you, and I’d have done anything they asked. But now, I’ve gotten rid of that weakness.”  
“Rhys, please, this isn’t you. You can’t blame yourself or us for what _they_ did! Our Inner Circle wouldn’t want this!”

 **“They’re gone because of me! Because my love made me weak!”** I roared as my magic exploded around me, sending Feyre flying into the opposite wall. A spike of pain ran down our bond. Reigning my magic in, I sent a tendril to grab the end of her chain and give it a sharp tug. 

“I was going to kill you. Then I remembered that pesky bargain, if you die I’ll die too. So now, I’ll make sure no one can use that against me.” I hummed, easily yanking her backwards, towards me.  
“Let go!” She snarled. I felt her hope sink and panic set in as she reached up to claw at the collar. 

“Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, as long as you behave. You've already showed me how well you can fit the role,” I soothed stroking her hair as she shuddered. “Just give up, darling, it’ll be easier for both of us” I crooned, as I felt her brace herself to attack me. 

“Rhys please, I don’t want to hurt you. Please stop this, it’s not too late.” She pleaded, hands covering her face as her tears spilled.

I knelt before her, I grabbed her wrists and pried her hands away from her face. Smiling lazily, I leaned forward, pulling her closer as she leaned away. She froze as my mouth met her cheek and I licked away a tear. Surprise flashed down the bond as I licked away another path of salt water, and then another. She went both taut and loose all at once, and I got an impression of heat down the bond, even as shivers shuddered down her limbs. I pulled away after my tongue danced along the damp edges of her eye lashes.

I smirked, “I figured that would get you to stop crying.” I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the cell, dispersing the tendril holding her chain.

I felt her push against the bond, trying to get past my shield. I walked back into the cell and tilted her chin up to face me. “What. Are. You. Doing.” I growled, tightening my grip on her chin.

“I’m trying to fix you.” she breathes, her jaw confined to the cage of my grip.

“I don’t need to be fixed. You just need to resign yourself to your fate.”

“Please just let me help you, Rhys. This isn’t you, you’ve let your magic take over.”

“And is that so bad? I’m more powerful because of it, now no one can take advantage of me.”

“Why don’t you just break our bargain, Rhysand?” She asked, glaring at me.

“It’s more fun this way, darling. Now, come on, you need to be punished for poking around where you don’t belong.” I purred, picking up her chain and dragging her out of the cell.

I lead her up the winding corridors of the Hewn dungeons to the Throne Room. She stayed silent the entire time but I could feel her panic and fear through the bond.

My steps shook the mountain as I walked to my dias, my court on their knees in respect and fear. Yanking Feyre closer to me, I whispered in her ear, “I hope you learn your lesson after this.” Through the darkness in the bond I felt her confusion and then the feeling of falling as I shoved her off of the dias and into the crowd.

“Have fun with her, just don’t damage her too badly.” I said, my voice booming throughout the room.

High and lesser fae alike looked on in mild interest that evolved into a cruel delight as the female who used to be my High Lady is thrown to the floor, the rattle of the chains echoing through the room. A single scream of anguish came from the center of the crowd, a whisper of who I used to be. A flick of my hand silenced the voice, and the cold triumph drowned out the noise as I turn away. I didn't look back until I sat on my throne, but by that time she’d already been swept into the crowd. I delighted in the screams and cries I heard throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
